Shattered Sword
by ImmaNumber1
Summary: His past still haunts him, Yet he tries to make up for his mistakes. Wherever that leads he does not know.


This is the tale of a Rune Slayer whose best friend was killed in front of him,

(I would recommended reading Gone first), This story begins a year later.

A red haired boy woke up screaming in agony, The sunlight from the morning sun shined through his tent. '_It was just that same nightmare_' he thought, Yet the nightmares always reminded him of that fateful day. Despite Berthe's defeat, The pain that bastard brought him never subsided, never faded, It haunted him in his nightmares.

Soon his attention was drawn to the entrance of his tent, The flaps moved ever so slightly, Then a familiar voice called out "Hey, Elsword, Time to get up" said a black-haired man, who wore a large white coat over a dark grey shirt, dark grey pants with shoes made of steel, He had a long single edged sword that resembled a saber, it was sheathed on his left leg.

Elsword said nothing and simply complied and walked outside his tent, following the black haired swordsman towards a campfire. "Same nightmare again?" The black-haired man asked. "Yeah." The boy answered, a saddened tone in his voice.

They soon arrived to the closest campfire, a pot filled with stew was held over the fire by metal rods and stuff (i am bad at describing things). The smell of the stew filled both of their noses. They both took a bowl and put some of the stew in it, sitting down on one of the logs, eating it.

A few silent minutes passed, Then as soon as they were done eating, Everyone was called up to the center of the camp by the commanding officer of the red knights, Vanessa.

"Today we will take the bridge of hope back, We will drive these demons from Velder and retake our home!" The blue-haired knight yelled, encouraging all of the soldiers to keep fighting and raising morale. "Now let's move out!"

* * *

30 boring walking minutes later.

There were many demons on the bridge of hope, and an exact plan to cut straight through them and take out their leader.

"Charge!" Vanessa roared, all of the soldiers responded, and so too did the remaining members of the el search party.

Soon steel met with steel, Humans fighting demons.

"Raven! Large armored demon at 10 'o clock" Elsword said, The black-haired swordsman responded and cut right through the demon's armor, carving it in two, the demon's blood sprayed out from the attack. The red haired boy then summoned several runes around him as several demons charged at him. "Rising Slash!" he roared as ethereal swords sprouted from the ground, impaling all of the several low ranking demons.

Then an assassin leapt at him, and then it tried to cut down Elsword but it failed after being impaled by a nasod spear. "Thanks Eve." the Runeslayer said simply. The nasod queen made no response, focused on the battle as of now.

There were several demons headed towards one blonde boy who wielded a large cannon and had white armor, He had shoulder length hair and his armor made him look similarly to a wolf.

He let out a fierce roar before swinging his cannon horizontally "Brutal Swing!" and when it struck some of the demons that attacked him, their bones shattered and their necks snapped from the sheer force of the attack.

Some of the enemy archers were missing, Due to Rena's efforts, she took them out with her bow.

Then they managed to make their way to a barricade, It was up to the blonde haired boy to break through, he swung his cannon, shattering the barricade into pieces, then he lead the charge as knights started pouring in and overwhelming the demons. "Wonder Wall!" the boy said as a defensive aura formed around him and nearby allies, Shoving back enemies in the process. When demons tried to strike down a human, they would either not flinch or get back up unharmed, due to being protected by the fury guardian's wonder wall aura, They broke through an enemy line, however the enemy responded with shieldbearers and heavily armored units and formed a defensive line.

However this did not stop the advance as Elsword engulfed his sword in flames, "Sword Fire!" he roared as he thrusted it into the ground, burning away the enemies that step on the area of flames, Still, the armored units were left.

"Chung, can you break through this?" the Runeslayer asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah, I think so" said the blonde boy as he pulled out a flask of blue liquid, then he opened it and took a sip of it, the potion tasted bitter, but it was needed for what he was about to do. The Fury Guardian then fired several shots from his cannon into the air, and it rained down bombs on the enemy, tearing their armor to shreds.

They then continued advancing through the bridge, Eventually they lost some of their momentum as Wonder Wall wore off. "Incoming arrows! Form a defensive wall now!" commanded a red knight officer, Then soldiers did as they were told, their shields tanking the arrows. There were so many arrows, some of the soldiers would get hit by them and be taken out. "We need someone to take out those archers!" the officer yelled.

Soon the elf archer responded to that and took out a few of the archers, They turned out to be Dark Elves. 'What.. What are those things doing here?' She thought.

The barrage of arrows decreased in frequency as Chung stood in front of the knights, shielding them with his cannon, The arrows would shatter and bounce off his cannon and his thick armor, Soon it stopped and they advanced further

Now they were confronted with Morfos.

Raven took the assassin's challenge, Demons and Humans had to sit back and watch as interrupting a fight like this would get them killed.

The assassin leapt at the blademaster at high speeds, but the blademaster outpaced the assassin and disappeared with a flash, and then reappeared behind the assassin, inflicting a light wound on the demon from a high speed slash, The demon faded into shadows and then tried to stab Raven from behind, but his fast reaction speed let him block the stab with his sword, then the black-haired man countered with a flurry of high speed slashes as he roared "Sonic Slash!" each blow striking the demon who could barely keep up several times, Soon the demon became sluggish, The blademaster took this chance to finish the demon assassin off, slicing it into several pieces. Morfos' last words were "Curse you human..."

Eventually they reached where the leader was, It looked to be a dark elf, this wasnt no ordinary one either as she seem to be wearing armor unlike the others

Let the battle begin.

* * *

aight i think this should be it for this chapter, Justforfum if ur reading this, thanks for giving me a reason to do this lmao, Also I might have a bit of trouble writing the next chapter since idk what to do after chloe gets her ass kicked and how to do parts of stories in between battles.

Yo peace out my neighbors.


End file.
